


The Banquet

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Banquet

The Banquet

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Justice League

\------------

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince

Catwoman/Selina Kyle

Vixen/Mari Jiwe

Cheetah/Barbara Ann Minerva

Batman/Bruce Wayne

Lilly Davidson (OFC)

WW/Catwoman

V/Cheetah

Batman/OFC

\-------------

Hurt/Comfort

Drama

Rating - M

After locking eyes at a Wayne Foundation charity event Selina Kyle becomes hoplessly attracted to Diana Prince, but does the beautiful Amazon Princess feel the same about Selina? Femslash

Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne is having another charity art auction at a Downtown Gotham art museum, everyone that is there is having a nice time except for Selina Kyle. She was sitting at a table by herself nursing a glass of red wine when Mari Jiwe and Diana Prince walked over to Selina. "Hey Selina, having fun?" Diana asked, though she already knew what the brunette's answer was going to be.

"No Diana, Bruce knows that I hate coming to this place." Selina said with an audible groan, just then Bruce and his newest girlfriend, a blonde with an hourglass figure entered the room arm in arm.

Selina scoffs as Bruce and his date pass her, Mari, and Diana by.

"What is she, seventeen?" Selina quipped.

"Disgraceful." Diana said in agreement, Mari was still watching the door intently.

"Waiting for someone, Mari?" Selina inquired.

"My date, she's running a little late." Mari replied.

Mari then walked away from Diana and Selina, Diana takes a seat next to Selina.

"Selina, are you sure you're ok?" Diana asked.

Selina looked at Diana and sighed heavily.

"Look Diana, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I-I've just been going through a lot right now." "With Bruce?" Diana asked. Selina nodded.

"Selina, Bruce overreacted when he saw us hugging the other day, he shouldn't have broken up with you because of me. I-I'm sorry." Selina smiled at Diana and reached up and gently pushed a loose strand of hair behind her right ear.

"It wasn't your fault Diana, you did nothing wrong. I-I just realized something." Selina said.

"Oh?" Diana said in mild surprise. "Care to enlighten me?" "Well Diana, it came to me when we hugged each other. I-I'm in love with you, not Bruce." Selina said shyly.

Diana smiled at Selina, in truth Diana was also having romantic feelings for Selina, but was too afriad to act on them until now.

"Selina, I'm in love with you too." Diana said taking Selina's left hand in hers.

"Care to dance with me, Selina?" Diana asked with a warm smile. "Sure Diana." Selina said as she stood up and followed Diana out onto the dance floor.

On the dance floor Selina placed her hands on Diana's right hip and left shoulder while Diana just wrapped her arms around Selina's neck and started moving slowly the music, Selina leaned in and rested her head on Diana's shoulder and sighed.

"Is something wrong, Selina?" Diana asked in a whisper. "No Diana, I was just taking in the scent of your perfume and the feel of your body against mine." Selina whispered into Diana's ear, making the other woman catch her breath.

Diana began to grind against Selina with the beat of the music. Their pussies grinded together creating an instant wet spot in Selina's thong. Selina didn't seem to mind this, so Diana moved her arms from around Selina's neck and slid them slowly down her body. Diana brought her fingers over Selina's right breast, hearing a small sigh escape her lips. Diana found Selina's nipple and began to squeeze it between her fingers feeling it erect under her touch. Diana touched her lips with Selina's...feeling how smooth and warm they were. Diana slid past them with her tongue. The brunette wanted to explore Selina's mouth...to taste her. They kissed passionately for a few seconds... Diana's hands on Selina's breasts...They didn't even realize that the music had stopped and everyone was staring at them.

As the pair opened their eyes, they were met with bright light. The auction was closing for the night. Diana began to panic. She needed Selina...wanted her badly _...'please don't let her leave_ ' Diana thought. She looked at Selina and saw the same passion in her eyes. Diana grabbed Selina's left hand and guided her off of the dance floor and into the coat check area. As they got their things Diana shyly asked if Selina wanted to come back to her place. She instantly agreed. They hailed a taxi and rode in silence to Diana's apartment. Diana paid the driver and they got out. As the pair walked into the building Selina got her first taste of nervousness all night.

Diana couldn't believe she was doing this! Diana unlocked her apartment door and flipped on the light.

As Selina closed the door behind her, Diana heard a sigh. As she turned to her company Diana could see that Selina was smiling. Diana walked towards Selina and put her arms around the shorter woman. Their lips met and tongues touched. Diana's hands roamed over Selina's body...she had the softest skin. All thoughts of backing out faded into the background.  
  
Diana raised Selina's arms over her head and slowly pulled off her shirt. Diana was surprised to see Selina wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts spilled out revealing perfect nipples already erect. Diana lowered her head pulling Selina's right nipple into her mouth. Diana swirled her tongue around it quickly. Selina moaned loudly.

Diana sucked and licked...tasting Selina. Selina pulled Diana's head up and led Diana into the bedroom. They quickly undressed each other, their passion leading them on. As they lay on the bed, Selina lowered herself to kiss Diana's breasts. She trailed kisses down Diana's taught stomach and onto her thighs. Diana moaned in anticipation for what was to come. Selina's lips found Diana's smoothness...her tongue separating Diana's lips. Diana felt Selina's warm tongue slide over her clit.

Diana let out a moan as Selina licked and sucked her harder and harder. She ran her fingers over the wetness and slowly inserted two fingers into Diana's aching pussy. Selina pumped them in and out while still licking and sucking Diana's clit.

Diana could feel herself start to cum. Waves of pleasure ran through her...Diana arched her back as her juices began to run freely into Selina's waiting mouth.  
  
Diana came down from her high slowly...she was lying in bed next to Selina running her fingers through Selina's hair. Diana kissed Selina hard on the mouth, tasting herself on Selina's tongue. Diana trailed kisses from Selina's mouth to her shoulder.

Working her way down Selina's body Diana gently sucked on Selina's left nipple while her hands roamed free on Selina's body. Diana's fingers gently ran over Selina's pussy. Selina gasped sharply at this.

Diana separated Selina's lips and gently slid over her clit. Selina was very wet. Diana slid a finger inside of her, slowly pumping it in and out. Selina writhed on the bed...moaning Diana's name. Diana knew she had to taste Selina. Diana slid down between Selina's legs and kissed her mound very softly. Diana's tongue worked it's way through Selina's slit and onto her clit. Diana could taste Selina's juices...feel them running down her tongue. Selina began to maon louder now. Diana slid another finger into her hole, pumping furiously. Diana's tongue worked her clit as she finger-fucked Selina. Diana could feel Selina's pussy tightening around her fingers and knew she was about to cum. Diana pumped her fingers into Selina hard, and bit her clit...telling her: "Cum for me." When Selina came she let out a scream and instantly Diana's mouth was filled with Selina's juices. Diana licked and sucked until she got the last drop.

Finally they lay on the bed, side by side, exhausted. They fell into a dreamless sleep. The pair awoke a few times that night and continued where they had left off.

The next morning Diana and Selina woke up in each other's arms, Diana led Selina into her master bathroom. Selina admired the hot sexy curves of Diana's sweet body, she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to her, she nuzzled at Diana's neck, lightly kissing her, one of her hands snaking down over Diana's flat stomach, edging towards her mound, her other hand moving to cup one of Diana's breasts.

Diana could feel the hard nipples of Selina on her back, she watched Selina massage the sensitive skin above her hot mound in the mirror, she opened her legs slightly, hoping that Selina would explore further. As Diana continued to watch she saw and felt Selina cup her breast, a finger extends and lightly flicks one of her hard, sensitive nipples. Watching all of this in the mirror added to the sexual atmosphere, it was if she was watching two other woman playing with one another.

Selina ground herself into Diana's back, trying to relieve the ache she has in her mound, one of her fingers toying with Diana's hard nipple, her other hand gently running through the sparse hairs of her beautifully trimmed pussy, feeling the heat of her sex.  
  
Diana reached behind her, forcing her hands between her bottom and Selina's hips, wanting to search out her hot pussy, her fingers finding the top of Selina's thighs, her fingers edging towards her target.

Selina released herself slightly, wanting to feel Diana's fingers on her pussy.  
Diana found her target, her fingers now running up and down Selina's pussy. Her lips still wet, her fingers easily sliding along Selina's wet slit.  
  
Selina hugged Diana tighter again, trying to force herself onto Diana's searching fingers, her pussy aching to be fingered. Her own hand now cupping Diana's wet mound, a finger scratching along her wet slit.  
  
Selina finally released her grip on Diana, and slowly turned her around so they were facing one another and after gazing into her eyes for a few moments Selina gently kissed Diana, lightly at first, and then with a bit more passion, as the kiss became more passionate her mouth opened her tongue tried to force its way into Diana's mouth.

Diana slowly started to respond to the kiss, her mouth slowly began to open, allowing Selina's tongue access, she started to kiss back, her own tongue flicking at Selina's probing tongue, with every moment her response becoming more and more urgent; until they were both kissing passionately.  
  
After a minute or so they broke from their clinch, Diana turned on the shower, adjusted the temperature, and stepped into the cubicle, holding out a hand, wanting Selina to follow her. Selina took the offered hand and stepped into the shower.  
  
Diana picked up some shower gel and poured some out onto her hands and started to gently rub the lather into Selina's skin, starting on her shoulders, then moving down her hands down onto her breasts, gently kneading her soft breasts, massaging them, her fingers eventually playing over her sensitive, hard nipples, carefully pulling at them, rubbing them between her thumb and forefinger, Selina wanted more, oh so much more, she took one of Diana's hands and placed it firmly onto her waiting mound, she wanted to feel her pussy being filled, she needed Diana to finger her. She then guided two of Diana's fingers to her soaking hole and almost forced Diana to insert them into her dripping cunt.

Diana slowly inserted her fingers, relishing the feeling of Selina's wet and willing pussy, she slowly pushed them up to her knuckles, curling her fingers upwards, feeling the walls of Selina's pussy trying to stimulate her g spot, then, slowly pulled them out until the tips of her fingers grazed along the outside of her pussy, and then pushed them back inside, feeling Selina try and force them deep into her.

Selina reached up and removed the shower head from its stand and aimed the jet of water first at Diana's pubic mound, and then moved it down until the water was concentrated on her pussy.  
  
Diana gasped as the water stimulated her, without thinking, her own hands move to her pussy and with one hand either side of her slit she spread her pussy lips, allowing the jet of water to play on her throbbing clit.  
  
As Selina used the shower head on her girlfriend, she couldn't help but place one of her own hands on her own aching pussy, feeling her wetness.  
  
Selina gave the shower head to Diana, allowing her to direct the jet of water onto her own pussy. She then knelt down in the shower.

Diana looked down, Selina's head was edging towards her pussy, she opened her legs a bit further and aimed the jet of water at the top of her mound, almost directly onto her throbbing clit until Diana felt Selina start to nuzzle into her, she couldn't help but drop the shower head, and grab Selina's head forcing the former cat-burglar's face into her dripping cunt.  
  
Selina started to nuzzle on Diana's pussy, sucking the lips into her mouth, tasting Diana's wetness, using her fingers to spread her lips. Selina felt Diana's hands on her head forcing her onto her mound.

Diana wanted to feel her pussy being penetrated, wanted to feel Selina's tongue forcing its way into her. She grabbed Selina's head and pulled her into her dripping pussy.  
  
Selina licked along the length of Diana's sweet tasting slit and then forced her tongue deep into Diana's pussy, fucking her tight hole with her tongue.

Diana couldn't help but gasp when she felt her pussy being filled with Selina's tongue, she still had one hand on Selina's head trying to force her face deeper into Diana's dripping pussy, Diana's other hand on her own breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples.  
  
Selina, on her knees, nuzzled at Diana's slit, her tongue furiously lapping along her lover's slit, tasting her wetness. Selina used her fingers to spread Diana's lips allowing her deeper access to her wet pussy hole, her tongue darting in and out, sensing the approaching orgasm of Diana.  
  
Diana wanted to cum, her fingers of one hand pinching her nipples, her other hand forcing Selina's head deep into her mound.

Selina continued to tongue Diana, savoring the taste of her girlfriend's wet slit, until she felt Diana tense momentarily, and then she came, flooding Selina's mouth with her cum, Selina continued to lap at her Amazon lover's sweet wet pussy, drinking down every last drop of Diana pussy juice.  
  
Finally Selina stood, looked Diana in the eye and kissed her, letting her taste her own juice, letting her eagerly lick her sweet tasting cum off her face.  
  
Selina's hands idly toyed with her own mound, she wanted to feel a tongue in her, her slit was wet with anticipation.  
  
Diana slowly recovered from her orgasm, she wanted to reciprocate the pleasure she had felt, she wanted to fuck Selina, she wanted to make her cum hard.  
  
Diana took Selina by the arm and lead her from the shower and into her bedroom.

 

 


End file.
